Red Strings of Fate (On Hiatus)
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: AU. Sequel to Sacred Heart. A new era has begun in the year 20XX. The red strings of fate is working their way through the lives of certain teenagers. Kuroko Tetsuya will once again be united by "True Love". Will they finally get their unrequited love for each other, or will challenges break them apart again? YAOI. Dont like dont read. UNDER-GOING MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna! BlueSkyBlue, a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka is back with the sequel to Sacred Heart!I have tried to work out a plot for this sequel. And I finally have! Well, considering the time used to figure this fic out, it is pretty fast! I hope you all enjoy this!

 **DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE THE CREATOR OF KNB TO YOU?**

 **WARNING: UNBETA-ED! LOOK OUT FOR SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! I USE MY FRIGGIN PHONE TO UPDATE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER!**

* * *

 _13 years ago in the year 20XX..._

 _"Congratulations, Kuroko-san! You have given birth to a healthy baby boy! What would you like to name him?" A nurse congratulated a woman with long teal locks._

 _The woman seemed to emit a glow as she fondly stared down at her newborn baby boy. "I'll name him Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

Currently in the year 20XX...

"Tetsuya! Wake up, it is time for school!" A teal headed lady called out, hoping that her son was already up.

"Okaa-san, I am already here. What would you like me to do?" A monotonous voice sounded from right beside her.

She jumped. No matter how long she had known her son -which is nearly 13 years already-, she never got used to his low presence, which she had no idea where he got it from, as both she and her husband never had that trait in their families before.

"Breakfast is already on the table, eat up" she said.

Her son nodded and after uttering the words 'Thank you' he disappeared down to the dining room to eat.

She smiled at her son. No matter what, he has always been the polite, well mannered boy. He had never complained about anything. She was truly grateful to have such a son, for she had met many other boys her son's age, and they were unruly and bad mannered.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 years old, the normal boy with average looks. A soon-to-be freshman of Teiko Junior High School. He is the only son of Kuroko Haruto and Kuroko Rio. Both his parents work as kindergarten teachers and their income is quite low. Thus, Kuroko had always been a hardworking boy so he could relief some of his parents' burden. It was joyful news when he managed to get a scholarship to Teiko Junior High, which is a really prestigious school.

Kuroko quietly ate his breakfast, which is just plain pancakes. He never complained. He knew that his family was poor, so he never wanted to burden them with more worries. In fact, he should be more thankful he had food on his plate as other people might be starving at this very moment.

Kuroko finished his food and got up from the table. He made sure to wash up the dishes before he made to the front door. "I'm off for school," he called out, making sure to inform his mother about his whereabouts just in case she worries.

"Have a nice day!" She called back.

With that, Kuroko left. It is finally the day. The day where he will embark to a new life in junior high school. Teiko Junior High School, huh. He will have plenty of competition there.

His mobile phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and read the caller's ID.

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

He clicked the "Accept Call" button and put the phone near his ear.

"Shige-kun?"

"Kuroko!" An over excited voice rang out and Kuroko momentarily held his phone away from his ear. "Can you believe it? It is finally the first day of school!"

Kuroko smiled. "I am looking forward to it."

"I sure do! You gonna join the basketball club?"

"Of course I will, where would I be without basketball?"

"Um... How about the literature club?"

"Shige-kun, we promised we would play basketball against each other. I am fulfilling that promise."

"It is too bad that I am in Meiko Junior High... I wish I could have followed you to Teiko."

"Shige-kun is too idiotic to get a scholarship into Teiko."

"Oi! Kuroko, what is that about?! I am totally not an idiot!"

"Sure, Shige-kun. You are not."

"Hmph! I'm gonna put down the call, I certainly do not want to get distracted and miss the train later."

"Alright."

"I'll visit next week!"

And with that, the call ended. Kuroko was already halfway to school.

Ogiwara Shigehiro is Kuroko's best friend. The both of them lived in the same district until Ogiwara moved away as his father a job opportunity near Okinawa. When he met Kuroko, Ogiwara instantly befriended him and taught him how to play basketball, a sport which the brunette daily partakes in.

In fact, Ogiwara is Kuroko's first friend, as the teal head is seldom noticed by many people because of his low presence. Kuroko is thankful that Ogiwara was his friend and he appreciated every second of it.

Soon, Teiko Junior High School building came to his sight and Kuroko made his way through the crowd of students to his class. It was going to be an exciting day. Well, in Kuroko's opinion.

* * *

Kise Ryouta, well known model because of his pretty boy blonde hair and his handsome looks. He makes even the nerdy girls swoon whenever they land their eyes on him. Here he is attending Teiko Junior High School, ready for his first day in junior high just like the typical thirteen-year-old kid his age.

Kise was in his class when he heard a loud bang outside and the voice of a guy cursing. He peeked out out his classroom to find a tanned guy with navy blue hair on the floor with his books scattered on the floor.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Kise cried and helped the guy pick his books up and arranged them neatly in a pile.

"Thanks," the tanned guy awkwardly thanked the blonde. "Um... Do you by any chance know where class 1-C is?"

"I'm in that class!" Kise chirped. "Comon', let me help you with those books. Why did you bring so much anyways?"

The tanned man seemed to grumble. "My friend insisted on it."

"I'm sure the teachers won't start teaching us on the first day, is this friend of yours the studious type?"

" You have no idea..." The guy mumbled. "Thanks again for helping me, I'm Aomine Daiki."

"I am Kise Ryouta! Pleased to meet you!"

* * *

Himuro Tatsuko, a girl who most people would describe as an emo because of her almost quiet nature and hairstyle. She was on the way to his classroom in Teiko Junior High when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you are walking!" She cried out as she fell to the ground and landed on her bum.

Himuro looked up and was intimidated when she saw a purple giant towering over her. The giant was munching on a bag of snacks, and on his left arm was a large plastic bag filled with all kinds of candies.

"Mhm? Oh, sorry." The purple head mumbled, spraying food from his mouth onto the raven head.

"Ugh, you are disgusting," Himuro picked herself up from the ground. "See you around the school, I guess."

The giant stared after him. "Do you have any snacks?"

"Do you think I will have any snacks?" Himuro stared back at the purple giant with a "are you serious?" look.

The purple giant shrugged. "Worth a try."

"You have a large plastic bag filled full with snacks around your arm and you are asking me for snacks!"

"So?"

Himuro felt like banging her head in the wall. "Ugh. Never mind."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

Himuro looked at the purple head weirdly. "Excuse me, what?"

"I told you my name, isn't that what we do when we meet a stranger?" The giant continued to munch on the snacks.

Himuro was dumbfounded. "I'm Himuro Tatsuko. See you around, bye."

And with that, Himuro slung her school bag over her shoulder and walked off in search for her class.

* * *

"First day of school, huh," a green headed girl commented to her friend as they walked through the gates of Teiko Junior High School. In her right hand, she clutched a phone book while her glasses glinted in the sunlight.

Midorima Shizuka, a girl sporting long green hair usually tied up in a high ponytail. She has an obsession over Oha Asa, a horoscope radio that she claims that is never wrong. She is a smart girl, but only comes second to her friend, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi Seijuro is the boy walking next to her. He is born into a family of high position so he is expected to be the same to. Smart, cunning and also sporty, Akashi is almost perfect in every way. He is the boy every girl would die for. His red eyes gave out the feeling that he is not the type of person to be crossed.

"It will be interesting, no doubt," the red head commented. "I am looking forward to it."

"It is amazing that you are able to get into the student council without even applying for it," Midorima said, feeling a little envious of her friend.

Akashi chuckled. "Of course, that is because I am an Akashi, and we are nothing but the best."

* * *

A new era has begun. The winds began to hum as they feel destiny work its way through the the lines of certain people. Red strings of fate has been tied to these people, and destiny is determined to see through them. For destiny wants to save them, as she had failed so a long time ago.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Just a note, I am not following the anime plot, so please do not expect the basketball thing repeating itself. And do not yell at me about the gender changes. I feel like playing with genders okay? And I kinda wanna try out a TakaMido instead of MidoTaka. And DO NOT YELL AT ME ABOUT FORGETTING TAKAO! I did not forget Takao! He will appear in later chapters. So... What do you guys think? Tell me, either PM or review! Till then, ja~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Leila LSJ: Fem Himuro... Let's just say that... Girls are hard to understand.**

 **Rinfantasy: Correction, Ogiwara is not cursed, he was just sent for a mission. I'll have to explain more about his role in future chapters, so keep a look out!**

 **akai tengu: Genderbent usually means, girl problems XD.**

 **EclipseKuran: Thanks!**

 **Daygon Yuuki: Well, believe it.**

 **BlackPhoenixRose: Shut up you useless beta reader... That reminds me... WHEN DOES YOUR EXAMS FINISH, I WANT YOU TO BETA MY FICS!**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Ahahaha. Thanks! And again, girls are hard to understand, even if you are a girl yourself. XD**

 **Hiina: Really? Thank you! Akashi and Kuroko huh... Let's just say that they will be struggling a lot.**

 **Unexisted user: I know right? I actually was considering making Kuroko a girl but I had second thoughts...**

 **FPM: Okie, will do!**

 **Me: Hmmm... I wonder...**

Konnichiwa minna! BlueSkyBlue is back with the second chapter of this sequel! This begins the AoKise arc, though a few snippets of the other GoMs' memories will be shown too. Again, I hope you guys enjoy! Do give constructive criticism, I would love to improve on my writing skills! Anyways, on with the story!

P.S. Have you guys heard the new duet that features Akashi and Kuroko? The song is called Answer, and it is now my favourite KnB duet. They are so compatible... *fangirls* 

**DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE IS THE DAY KUROKO KISSES AKASHI, IN THE ANIME OR MANGA.**

* * *

"Aomine-chi! Aomine-chi! Whatcha doing?" An annoying voice rang out through the air. Several eyes twitched as they tried to ignore the overly excited voice of a certain blonde model. To be precise, several pairs of eyes that belonged to guys as the girls were too busy fangirling over the model.

"Kise, how many bloody times do I have to tell you to DROP THE -CHI thing!" At this, the guys rolled their eyes and the girls bristled, as if ready to attack the tanned man who dared to talk to their beloved Kise Ryouta so rudely.

"Exactly a hundred and fourty two times!" Kise Ryouta chirped, trying to jump on Aomine's back and hug him, but Aomine managed to evade it. Kise ended up landing face down on the ground.

"You actually remember how many times?!" Aomine facepalmed, disbelief and exasperation written all over his face.  
It has been a week since the start of the school year. Kise had latched onto Aomine instantly when they first met, so the two were practically inseparable. Aomine was quite annoyed as he is now a victim of Kise's constant irritating voice and antics.

For a week, Aomine had been forced to put up with an earful of Kise's voice everyday.

Day 1:

 _"Aomine-chi, Aomine-chi! Look at that humongous guy!"_

 _"What's up with the -chi?!"_

Day 2:

 _"Aomine-chi, Aomine-chi! Let's have breakfast together!"_

 _"Hell no!"_

Day 3:

 _"Aomine-chi! Aomine-chi! I have an interview tomorrow! Should I wear this shirt... Or this one?"_

 _"Why don't you choose yourself?!"_

Day 4:

 _"Aomine-chi, Aomine-chi! Gimme a hug!"_

 _"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"_

Day 5:

 _"Aomine-chi! Can-"_

 _"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"_

 _"Good morning!"_

 _"..."_

Yes, Aomine just could not stand the blonde model. Seriously, Kise is going to be the death of him.

"Aomine-chi! Aomine-chi!"

"WHAT?!"

"You have not answered my question yet!"

Aomine sighed for the hundredth time that morning. "I'm trying to ignore you, dammit!"

"Eeeeh? Aomine-chi is so mean!"

Aomine banged his head on his desk.

 _"Oi, stop glomping me!"_

 _"But you are so soft and cuddly and-!"_

 _"I am not a pillow, you idiot!"_

Aomine halted. What was that? Why... how did he get that weird scene in his head?

"-chi! Aomine-chi!" Once again, Kise's annoying voice interrupted his thoughts.

Aomine glared at Kise. "Just what is it this time?"

"Let's play a game!"

Aomine stood up abruptly, effectively knocking over Kise who was hovering over him. "I'm skipping class, bye."

For a while, Kise stood dumbfounded at Aomine's actions. The only sounds you can hear in the class was the constant gossip by the girls, the flipping of pages and the tapping sound made on mobile phones. Then-

"EHHHH! AOMINE-CHI IS BEING A MEANIE AGAIN!"

Everyone in the class winced.

* * *

 _"Here again?"_

 _He looked back, seeing a familiar red headed person behind him. "Yeah. How'd you know?"_

 _"I live around the area, you know."_

 _"Oh."_

 _There was silence._

 _"It's been a year since." The red head said._

 _He nodded. "Taiki-san is still suffering from it."_

 _"Is she?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The red head looked at him worriedly. "The emperor has been giving a sum of money to those families who have lost a member of their own in the war."_

 _"That is not enough."_

 _"She just wants her son back," the red head said, knowingly._

 _He nodded._

 _"I-I'm really sorry."._

 _He glanced at his ex-captain. "It's not your fault."_

 _"Still... I feel responsible for his death."_

Aomine startled from his daydream. What was with these dreams? Who were those people? He groaned, his head throbbing even though he had just dozed off. He got up and made his way off the school roof. He was skipping class again. Ever since acquiring these strange visions and dreams three days ago, the tanned student seldom went to classes anymore. He didn't care that it was just the beginning of the school year, since he had met Kise, he had been-

Aomine stopped, finally figuring out the solution to his question. Kise! The strange dreams had only begun when he met the blonde, and he had not gotten the time to stare at girls because of it! More specifically that certain gorgeous area on the upper body.

 _It doesn't actually matter anyways._ His mind supplied the goods. _After all, Kise is always surrounded by girls. Should be easy enough to admire those tits whenever the model is around._

* * *

 _Damn._

Kise pouted to himself for the thousandth time that day at his failure to locate a certain tanned student with navy blue hair. Come on, he was just trying to be friendly! Why doesn't Aomine-chi want to play with him?

Was it just him? The moment Kise's eyes saw Aomine, it was as if he knew that the two of them would be inseparable. Or maybe this is just a small one sided thing? That he's just having a puppy crush on Aomine?

 _"Ne...?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do... you think... I will meet the one I love in the next life?"_

 _"Of course, they will be so lucky to have you. After all, you are a cheerful and kind, even though you are so annoying."_

 _"I... l-love... you..."_

Still, Kise doesn't think that what he was feeling for Aomine was just a crush. His mind was telling him that Aomine and him shared something in common. Unconsciously, his hand came to rest on his chest where a large, faint mark was. If he had lived in the ancient times, Kise would have bragged that it was a wound from a fight, that someone had injured him with a sword.

His mother said that he was born with the mark, that it will grow fainter as the years pass by. She was wrong, however, as it remained in his chest, a dark brown colour, looking like someone had tried to kill him by running a sword through his chest.

It was because of this birthmark that Kise never accepted an offer to model nude. He refused to let the public know of his birthmark. Still, he was just a thirteen year old teenager, the public would not be interested at a young teenager's body, no doubt!

* * *

 _Past:_

 _"To the well-organized mind, death is the next great adventure. "_

 _He looked back at the elderly man behind him. "Sorry, I did not catch what you said back then."_

 _The emperor stroked his long white beard. "Do you believe in true love?"_

 _He paused. "Yes, yes I do."_

 _"That is good," the old man gave him a gentle smile. "For death with true love is worth more than everything."_

 _"I realized it far too late."_

 _"Alas, you did," the emperor said gravely. "Thus, the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."_

 _He sighed. "A wonderful saying, I truly regret my actions in the past."_

 _"You came to terms with it, you overcame it, and you became the person you are today."_

 _He smiled at the emperor. "Thanks. Would you care for a game of shogi?"_

* * *

And that's the second chapter! I know it is rather... brief and confusing? But in this sequel, it will alternate between memories, the past and the present quite a lot so yeah. Once again, thank you all for supporting this fic! I really appreciated it!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Chapter 3

**Daygon Yuuki: JUST DO IT. LISTEN TO ANSWER!**

 **Rinfantasy: Um... I guess you can put it that way...?**

 **Hiina: Kuroko is technically submissive in the AkaKuro ship, but I won't make him THAT submissive. I tend to write my characters a bit OOC if I go overboard...**

 **Hitomi01: Here's the next update!**

 **EclipseKuran: I wouldn't say that they will react to them. And I wouldn't call the flashbacks their memories, as it is from a different time.**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Don't worry. Your review made me happy, and Aomine is not setting up some diabolical plan to get close to Kise to do lecherous things to the girls around him... yet. HEHEHEHEHEH! And the AkaKuro arc won't be coming soon, though I'll be adding some snippets of Akashi scenes and Kuroko ones too!**

I can't say I'm disappointed... Of course, I threw a genderbent Midorima and Himuro at your faces but... I really did not expect this type of response... The type of response where I get 6 reviews, which is less than what I expected... But I DID throw a genderbent Midorima and Himuro at your faces... 

Anyways! Thanks for the six lovely responses though! I am really grateful for it! Don't worry, I am not the type of writer who just writes to please his/her readers, I am the type that writes to please myself. I will finish this fanfic, even if no one reviews! But seriously, no reviews is actually quite depressing...

Just get back on with the chapter already!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. IS THAT ENOUGH L'S?**

* * *

"Aomine-chi! Aomine-chi!" Kise's exuberant voice rang out, making a certain tanned man flinch. "I made a new friend today!"

"Great, now go hug him then," Aomine grumbled.

Kise pouted. "But Kuroko-chi doesn't like hugs~!"

"I don't like hugs too!" Aomine growled out, annoyed.

Kise looked like he was about to cry. "But you are so soft and cuddly, and so nice to squeeze, and-"

"I am not your stuffed toy, idiot!" Aomine cut off angrily.

Kise put on a grin at that angry remark. "That sounds really familiar, have you told me that before?"

Aomine was bout to retort when a frown suddenly marred his face.

"Aomine-chi? Aomine-chi!" Kise waved a hand in front of the tanned man to break him out of his sudden daydream. "Earth to Aomine-chi!"

Aomine snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Kise. "Why don't you go bother that Kuroko of yours, eh?"

"BUT KUROKO-CHI PUNCHES ME IN THE STOMACH!.!.!" Kise wailed.

"GOOD JOB TO HIM THEN, I SHOULD FOLLOW HIS EXAMPLE AND PUNCH YOU TOO!" Aomine roared at him.

Tears seem to well up in Kise's eyes as he screamed back to Aomine. "B-BUT I JUST WANT A HUUUUUUUUUG!"

* * *

Kuroko sat at his seat by the windowsill (because every protagonist seem to have a seat by the windowsill XD) and stared out of the window. It has been a month since the new school year in Teiko Junior High School. So far, he has been coping well. Except for the fact that the teacher hardly notices him whenever he takes attendance. Schoolwork was relatively okay, and he enjoys reading the storybooks found in the Teiko Library.

Unfortunately, Kuroko was not so lucky when it came to the basketball club. Due to his weak stature and low presence, he did not make it into the first and second string, and was placed at third string which was the last string Teiko Junior High Basketball Club had. It was a pity, but nonetheless, Kuroko still worked hard to get into the first string. He wanted to fulfill his promise to his best friend, and he will make sure that he will.

Just then, his phone rang and Kuroko took it out and glanced at the screen. Speaking of the devil, the name "Ogiwara Shigehiro" flashed on his phone and he immediately answered, making sure to put it a distance away to avoid the loud "KUROKO!" that his best friend will scream at him every time he called him.

"Moshi, moshi. What is going on, Shige-kun?"

"Kuroko! Are you free this Saturday?" Ogiwara's cheerful voice came from the other end of the line.

Kuroko's lips twitched into a small smile at his best friend's cheerful nature. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I was thinking of having a meet up with you to play basketball, you on?"

"Of course I'm on," Kuroko's eyes lit up at the mentioning of the word 'basketball'. "The usual place?"

"Yep! Oh, and I'll be bringing a friend over too! His name is Takao Kazunari! We are both in the basketball club!"

"I am looking forward to meeting him," Kuroko said, happy that Ogiwara is making friends.

Speaking of friends... Didn't he bump into a blonde guy being chased by a large horde of girls yesterday? If he was not wrong, the blonde's name is Kise Ryouta. He couldn't understand why the boy was being chased by girls anyway, but when the blonde miraculously spotted him and begged him to hide him, he obliged, pulling the guy aside and shoving him into a cupboard.

Kise clearly wasn't happy about being shoved into the cupboard but he was thankful that Kuroko helped him out of that exhausting situation. Too thankful, Kuroko thought dryly, wincing at the memory of being hugged to the point of choking by the blonde. Kise made to hug him again after that but he managed to evade the 'attack' and accidentally punched him in the stomach.

Kuroko was sorry for his actions but the thought immediately disappeared when Kise proclaimed him his 'new friend' and tried to hug him AGAIN. Once again, Kuroko dodged the 'attack' and made it very clear to the blonde model that he did not like hugs at all.

"Kuroko? Kuroko! Are you there?" Ogiwara's voice sounded from his cell phone, breaking Kuroko's train of thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a while," Kuroko apologized.

He could hear Ogiwara snicker at the background. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just this year mate I bumped into yesterday," Kuroko informed his best friend. "His name is Kise Ryouta."

A gasp could be heard from the other end of the line. "Seriously? The Kise Ryouta? He is actually a student in Teiko Junior High?"

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. "Is he famous?"

"You don't know him?" Ogiwara sounded incredulous. "He is a famous model! Girls practically fangirl over him! I had no idea that he is our age!"

"Shige-kun, you know that I have no interest in unnecessary stuff like that," Kuroko deadpanned.

Ogiwara could once again be heard snickering at the background. "True that, true that... That is just who you are."

"Should I take as an insult or a compliemt?" Kuroko asked.

"Both," Ogiwara laughed. "So is it confirmed that you are going?"

"Yes, of course I am. How can I not turn down an invitation to a basketball match?"

* * *

 _"What was he to you?"_

 _He turned to the elderly lady behind him. "Excuse me?"  
_

 _"What was my son to you?"_

 _He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "He was a... best friend."_

 _"It does not look like that to me. After years of you helping me, I think I deserve the truth."_

 _He was at a loss of words to say. All he can do is stare dumbly at the woman standing in front of him, who was kneading some dough to be made into ramen._

 _"You love him, don't you?" she asked, pausing for a while to ask him the question._

 _He chuckled. "You caught me in the act, Taiki-san."_

 _"Three years, Daiki," the woman admonished. "We have known each other for three years already. I have always wondered why you are willing to go this far in just helping a best friends's mother."_

 _"You are right, I love him," he said. "It is just that I realized it far too late."_

 _"What happened exactly?"_

 _He looked down at his hands, trying to avoid the elderly woman's gaze on him, feeling ashamed. "He was kidnapped, and I have to duel Haizaki for his life."_

 _"But you failed to do so?" the woman guessed._

 _"Not exactly..."_

Aomine woke up with a gasp. He glanced around, noting that it was midnight and he was in his bedroom.

Not another one of those dreams! He cursed to himself. When questioned, Kise looked confused about the dreams he kept getting. And dream after dream, the tanned man could not help but think it is related to the blonde model somehow. This time... it is with a woman however, who looked quite a lot like Kise. Maybe he should question him about it? What was her name again? Taiki, odd that it sounded like his first name... Also, she knew his name, as she had called him Daiki. But no matter how much Aomine searched his memory, he had never seen the woman before.

Argh, why can't he just catch his beauty sleep? Stuff like this is annoying, he can think about it another day.

* * *

 _6 years ago..._

 _"Do you want to play with me?"_

 _The teal head looked up at him. "Play with you?"_

 _"Yea! You look so lonely sitting there by yourself, don't you want to play with other people?"_

 _The teal monotonous eyes stared at him, as if analyzing him. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, seven years old!" he chirped. "So do you want to play with me? I really really like playing basketball, and it is boring playing by myself!"_

 _"Basketball?" the tealnette tilted his head, making him look younger than he appears to be, and cuter._

 _"Yes! It is a fun sport! I can teach you if you want!"_

 _"...okay."_

* * *

And that's it! The end of this chapter! It is rather short and I apologize for it. The problem is that I am back in school and the teachers are making my life hell by giving me tons of homework. Updates are going to be much much slower right now, and I might have to resort to updating once a month if my teachers are keeping up the wave of homework. Plus, I have sports practice and a concert practice coming up soon, so yea, busy life. But how was the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it!

Anyways, thank you all for reading this update and till then, ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	4. Chapter 4

**Rinfantasy: It is only four chapters in, I won't let Ogiwara remember that so early on... Plus... wait I shouldn't tell you, it will be explained in further chapters. Oh, Kise is having flashbacks... I just have not mentioned them... yet.**

 **EclipseKuran: I know right? When I look back at the first few chapters of Sacred Heart, I will grimace because of the crappiness and shiz... But I'm too lazy to re-update the chapters, so it will have to remain there for now. Also, it is thanks to my amazingly lazy beta reader that I have to be mindful of my writing, since she almost never proofread my works now...**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Don't mind, don't mind... As long as you are reading this fic, I'm happy! Aomine will always be a d, my friend... it is just... him. And he might still be a d even when he loves Kise. Don't worry the AoKise arc will be soon coming to an end in one or two more chapters, and they will be united by "true love". That sounds so corny...**

 **deershipper: Thank you for the compliment!**

Hey guys! This is BlueSkyBlue back with the fifth chapter of Red Strings of Fate! I have really nothing to say... so let's get the ball rollin'!

* * *

 _"Ryouta!" a familiar voice called out, making him turn around to hug the girl running towards him._

 _"Ayumi ne-chan!" he exclaimed. "It has been a while!"_

 _The older girl nodded. "Did you enjoy your time in the army?"  
_

 _"It has been great!" he said. "I met so many amazing people! Well, I can't say that about Akashi-chi, that captain of mine is reaaaaaaaally scary! Don't tell him that, he'll skin me alive..."_

 _She gulped. "That scary?"_

 _He nodded frantically, goosebumps seemed to creep up hi spine as he did so. He shook it off, excited to meet his siblings after a few months away from them._

 _"Ryouta! Okaa-san told me that you are back! How have you been doing?" Another familiar voice sounded, and the two siblings turned to see their oldest sister walk towards them._

 _The group of three stood tall, making them stand out in the market, he noted to himself. The more noticeable trait about them was probably that the three were blondes, a trait inherited from both sides of their family. He grinned, it was good to be back! Though it will be for a while, he was glad to see his family safe and sound._

 _He hugged his oldest sister. "I've been doing great! How are you, Minami ne-chan?"_

 _"It has been quite hard, without you... But we are managing fine!" the older blonde chirped._

 _Another trait, he realized about his family, is that no matter what happens, they always make it through with their constant optimism. Nothing has ever made them think otherwise._

 _Ayumi, his other sister nudged him playfully. "So tell me about the army! Found anyone to love yet?"_

 _He blushed a crimson red. "E-Eh? N-No!" he tried to deny but his sisters started to laugh at his expense._

 _"So you did find someone to love after all!" Minami squealed at him. "Who? Introduce me to him!"_

 _He could feel his embarrassment deepen at his sister's words. "H-Him? How did you know?" he squeaked._

 _"You admitted it!" They laughed. "It was obvious that you swing the other way!"_

 _"Eeeh?"_

 _His sisters continued laughing._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"_

"EH?" Kise woke up to find a tanned man standing in front of him. "Aomine-chi?"

"The heck are you doing yelling 'eh' in your sleep!" Aomine growled. "I am trying to sleep too!"

Kise stared dazedly at him, before the thought that he was in school registered in his head. "Ah! What time is it? I didn't disrupt the class, didn't I?"

"Of course you didn't," Aomine said, taking his usual seat behind Kise. "It's lunch time, everyone is at the canteen now."

"Oh..." Kise could feel himself blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Aomine snorted. "It's fine. Just lemme sleep..."

And with that, the tanned man just dozed off, dead to the world.

The blonde stared at his friend with bemusement. Ever since he has been friends with Aomine, all the tanned man had in his head was: sleep, sleep and more sleep.

Seriously Aomine, get a life.

Perhaps it was just him, but Kise always sensed a feeling of familiarity whenever Aomine is around. It was as if he had known the tanned man his whole life. But it couldn't be, as no matter how hard he tried to search his mind, no memories of Aomine in his younger years ever surfaced.

Then again... Kise recalled the dream he had had a while ago. Maybe... just maybe... Well, it is just a baseless assumption, but could it be that reincarnation exists?

He remembered growing up listening to his mother telling him stories of true love and reincarnation. He remembered asking her whether they were true, and he also remembered her answering back, _"It is not confirmed, but don't you always wish that true love exists?"_

He especially loved that one Disney movie she often streamed on the television for him to watch. Sure, he is a guy, but he always enjoyed watching Cinderella and Snow White. But his favorite Disney movie? It has always been Mulan. He remembered cuddling up to his mother once every few nights, pestering her to stream the movie over and over again. She never really understood how fascinated he was with that one particular Disney movie. Every time he watched that movie, it was as if he was in that situation himself.

But Kise had always been a happy-go-lucky boy while growing up. He still is, as a matter of the fact.

He remained in his seat, admiring Aomine's serene look he had when sleeping.

* * *

Himuro stared at the gigantic guy sitting in front of her with exasperation. "Would you mind telling me why you just ate my sausage without asking me for permission first?"

"Would you had said yes?" The purple giant said in between eating whatever he was eating.

"No!"

He shrugged. "Exactly."

Himuro shook her head. Of all days she had to be late for lunch... If she had been earlier, then she might have been able to get a seat further away from this... disgusting food eating monster.

"Ne, what was your name again? I forgot." the giant once more sprayed food all over her with his disgusting eating habits.

Himuro stared at him with an 'are you serious?' look on her face. "Can you eat with your mouth closed?"

"Can you stop looking at me like that?"

"You are very rude, do you know that?"

"You are no better."

Himuro closed her eyes and reopened them. She tried to keep herself calm.

She took up her tray of food. "Excuse me, I have to go."

The purple giant just stared at her retreating back, not pausing a single second to munch on his food.

* * *

"KUROKO!.!.!"

Kuroko flinched a little at the loud scream made by his best friend. He turned around. Sure enough, the jovial boy with chestnut colored hair was running towards him with his arms spread wide open.

 _A tall blonde man with an equally jovial face and a rather annoying voice was running towards him. "KUROKO-CHI!.!"_

Kuroko sidestepped, allowing Ogiwara to run past him, effectively bumping into a tree.

"Ow!" Ogiwara rubbed his head, where a small bump was beginning to form. "What was that for?"

"It's good to see you again, Shige-kun." Kuroko said, nodding his head to the raven head standing beside his best friend. "I take it that you are Takao-kun?"

"Oi! Don't ignore that question!" Ogiwara yelled. "That's meean of you!"

The raven head smiled and laughed. "My name is Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Kuroko allowed the briefest of smiles to cross his face. "Shige-kun did not talk much about you."

"That's rude!"

Takao smiled back at the teal head. "We only just got acquainted with each other..."

"You two! Stop ignoring me!"

"Have you been playing basketball for long?" Kuroko gestured to the basketball he was holding in his hands.

"I've only picked it up a couple of months ago. So I can't say that I'm good in it..." Takao scratched his head sheepishly with one hand, balancing the basketball in the other.

A hint of excitement can be shown in Kuroko's eyes. "How about we play a one on one between the two of us?"

"Sure! Race you to the basketball court!"

"OI! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

* * *

The sound of sneakers squeaking in the auditorium could be heard as basketball players ran across the court, a basketball in play.

Akashi Seijuro was one of the players. He was currently being marked by two opponents but he ran past them with ease. He skidded to a stop in front of the hoop and dunked the basketball in, successfully scoring two points for his team.

A bell sounded and the match was brought to an end with the results of 52-49, in the favour of Akashi's team.

"Maa? We lost again?" one of the players complained.

Another player shook his head. "We should really train harder."

"It's not that," a player said. "Akashi is just too strong."

A shadow loomed over them as they complained. "Ahem."

They froze and turned around, only to be greeted by a certain red headed basketball player.

"I believe that Juuzou-san was right. Hard work is the key to success. If you stop training, you will definitely fall back. Even a monkey understands those concepts."

"H-Hai!"

Akashi stared at them before walking off the court, he was greeted by a blonde haired girl holding out a towel.

"Here you go, Akashi-kun!" she chirped.

He accepted the towel gratefully as he used it to wipe off his sweat. "Arigoto, Yuka-san."

"Good game, Akashi," a green haired girl commented. "Oha Asa stated that Sagittarius' will have great luck today, nanodayo."

"Ah, thank you for the compliment, Midorima," he said. "But you should know by now. I am an Akashi, and Akashis are nothing but-"

"The best. Yes, we know that." The basketball team manager, Hayuka, cut in and said. "Shizuka-chan here is just as good! She pulled off another three-pointer in a match just now!"

The green haired girl pushed up her glasses with her left hand, which was covered in white tape. "Of course, because I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That's why my-"

"Shots never miss," the blonde haired manager waved the sentence off. "Seriously, I know both of you two's lines already!"

* * *

 _He stared at his surroundings. This place is an unfamiliar territory to him. Where is the basketball club?_

 _He walked along the crowded school grounds, his feet bringing him to a stop in front of the booth he was looking for._

 _"Anyone wants to join?"  
_

 _"Basketball is fun!"_

 _"We have practices Tuesday and Friday after school!"_

 _His eyes grew starry as he made his way to the person standing in the booth, probably the captain of the basketball club._

 _"Can I join the basketball club?" He asked, his words echoed by another person standing beside him._

 _The captain smiled. "Sure! Here is the form, please fill in your names, class, and your reason for joining the club!" He handed them two registration forms._

 _Easy._

 _Name: Ogiwara Shigehiro_

 _Class: 1-D_

 _Reason for joining: Basketball is love, basketball is life._

 _"Here!" He pushed the form into the captain's hands excitedly. "I look forward to cooperating with you!"_

 _"Thank you! Don't be late for tryouts this Friday after school!"_

 _He was about to leave when a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned back to find the guy who was also applying for the basketball club staring at him._

 _"Hi! I'm Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you! Do you reaaaally love basketball?"_

 _"Yea! It is a fun sport and I enjoy playing it with my friends!"  
_

 _"I hope you make it to the first string during the tryouts!"_

 _"I hope you do, too!"_

 _"I look forward to playing with you!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"Erm.. would you mind telling me your name?"_

 _"Sure! The name's Ogiwara Shigehiro!"_

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Another short one, I know. And before you guys start questioning me, yes, Hayuka is an OC. No, she will not be a major character in the fic, well, unless you guys want me to make her one! And if guys know me well enough, you should know who exactly Hayuka is. Anyways, characters like Takao and the others are slowly making their way into the story! If you guys have any questions, just PM me or something! Till then, thank you for always supporting this fic, and ja~!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	5. Chapter 5

**Rinfantasy: I will answer your question, of course! You just have to wait and see what happens! It may happen, but that I can't assure you anything! And yes, the MuraMuro will be a difficult relation, though the AoKise relationship will soon come to an end. About Himuro's personality, it is not about his past life, but what happened to her as a young girl. I hope that satisfies your questions!**

 **Catalina Luna Moon: I normally don't do genderbent stuff either, but I just felt like playing with genders, and it just seemed right to... yea, you get it. Thank you for reading Sacred Heart and I am glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **deershipper: Thank you! I am glad you enjoy reading this fic!**

 **Eclipsekuran: Oh there will be... Just not so soon!**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Its true. Basketball is love, basketball is life. Oh and the tension will soon be gone, just you wait... And not that I think hard about it, Himuro does sound like Touka...**

Hey minna! First of all, I am so sorry for updating this a week later! I had a busy week last week and was unable to update at all. Plus, my mom decided it was time to not let me use the computer because I happen to be "socializing more with technology than my friends". So... This chapter is typed out from the phone, so beware typos! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWWWN KNB KNB KNB!**  


* * *

Kise hummed to himself as he walked to his class. His mind wandered to a certain tanned man by the name of Aomine. Is it just him, or is his obsession over Aomine getting extreme?

Despite that, he smiled to himself,he really enjoyed his time with his friend. Aomine may be rude and a little obnoxious at times, but he was fun to talk to, even though all the tanned man enjoyed talking about is sleep, sleep, and sleep. Kise knew that, he had already unconsciously fallen for his friend, and he had fell hard in love.

He wondered whether he should tell Aomine about his feelings but after a while, he cast away that thought. Not now, maybe he should wait a little while...

He entered the classroom and took his usual seat at the back of the class. He turned behind to watch the sleeping navy blue haired man behind him. Aomine snored lightly as he slelt, Kise noted to himself, smiling slightly. It is a wonder how Aomine managed to drag himself to school this early when he was such a heavy sleeper.

Kise rested his head on his arms as he continued staring at the tanned man. He looked so peaceful in his sleep...

Aomine grunted and rolled his head to a more comfortable position.

The blonde model just brushed the blue hair aside and continued staring at his crush, admiring how he looks like.

* * *

 _"Uh-Uhn...!"_

 _He thrusted as he plunged his tongue into the sweet cavern beneath him._

 _The boy moaned and jerked up to meet his thrusts._

 _He loved the way he responded to him... Loved the way he submitted to...?_

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _What the he_ _ck-_

His eyes shot open with a snap. His breath was erratic. What was that? Why the hell is he dreaming about- about, ew! WHY?!

He growled in annoyance when he noticed a tent forming in his pants. How is he getting off by having such a disgusting dream? If the dream is about a sexy girl with large breasts... _that_ would appeal to him. He grinned when the tent in his pants went flaccid, until it struck him why it had done so.

He scowled and looked up, curious as to what time it was. Nearly eight in the morning, eh? It is still quite early. A light sound of something shifting distracted him, and he glanced in front of him to see a tuft of blonde hair poking out from a pair of folded arms. He stared at the model in front of him, a tent slowly began to form in his pants AGAIN. He cursed and stood up abruptly, making sure to cover the bulge with his bag. He had some _important_ business to do.

* * *

 _She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Another long day had gone by and all the children have gone to sleep. Working in an orphanage sure is hard work._

 _She smiled as she remembered the achievements the kids had done earlier that day. Soon, they will grow to be fine people, she knew they will._

 _A loud wail suddenly sounded, startling her as she had made sure that every child had fallen asleep before leaving them alone in their dreams. Who could it be, crying in the middle of the night?_

 _It took her a few seconds to finally figure out that the crying wasn't from inside the orphanage, but outside. Hesitantly, she crept to the front door and opened it. To her surprise, a wooden basket sat on the door mat. Tucked in it is a baby with dark raven hair. Despite the many warm blankets warppard around the baby, her skin had begun developing a light blue tinge as the cold November wind blew harshly._

 _"Oh, you poor thing!" She cooed as she lifted the baby up, crading her gently in her arms. Judging from the small stature, the baby could barely be a year old._

 _As she shifted the baby into a more comfortable position, the crying slowly diminished and a paper fell out from the blankets. Curiously, she picked it up and read off it._

 _Himuro Tatsuko_

 _15 months_

 _Female_

 _Blood Type B_

 _"Tatsuko-chan, huh?" She murmured soothingly. "Welcome to the orphanage. I'll be sure to look after you with the best of my efforts."_

* * *

The library has always been his sanctuary. The basketball court may be his haven, but the library has always been the place he felt the most at home.

The stale cold air emitted from the air conditioner brushed past his cheeks and he gave a shrudder. Nonetheless, he kept on reading the interesting novel he had with him. He enjoyed reading, loving the way it felt like he was entering a whole different world whenever he delved deeper into the book.

Kuroko flipped the page and his eyes continued scanning the words on the pages.

"Here again?" A feminine voice was heard behind him and he turned behind, and halted when he saw a pair of teal blue eyes staring back at him. _His teal blue eyes._

And if that wasn't shocking enough, the person behind him sported long teal blue hair tied into a ponytail and some of them cascaded down the person's shoulders. Although she appeared shorted than him, it was clear that she was older as she was wearing the seniors' uniform. Instead of the usual light blue bow girls normally wear in Teiko Junior High School, a dark blue one was around her neck, the sign that she is a library prefect.

"I come here every week," he replied, confused. Why us a library prefect approaching him? Did he do anything wrong?

As if she had read his thought, the library prefect gave him a small smile. "Don't worry," she said. "You have done nothing wrong."

He remained silent, allowing her to explain why she is approaching him all of the sudden.

"My name is Kazuko Aoi," she introduced herself. "Are you interested in joining the library committee?"

He stared at her. "The library committee," he repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, are you interested?"

"Not... exactly..."

"You can get unlimited access to all books in the library."

"..."

Her teal blue eyes stared into his. It was almost impossible for someone to have the same exact hair and eye color as him, it was almost impossible for someone to have such a weak presence, like him. It is also impossible for someone to be that expressionless. But here was one, resembling him in so many ways but gender.

He knew that the offer was a rare gift that only happens once in a lifetime, and it is hard to turn down. However tempting it sounded to him, he knew that someone like him couldn't do much as a member if the library committee. But here is one person, resembling him in many ways, a member of the library committee. Should he reject and regret making that decision for life?

He gave in. "Okay."

Another brief smile brushed past Kazuko's face. "Thank you," she said, "Why don't you follow me for a moment?"

He hesitated but closed the book, not before remembering which page he was at. Kazuko led him to another part of the library where two girls stood.

"Meet Midorima Shizuka," she gestured to a green headed girl. "She is also a new member of the library committee."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you," Kuroko introduced himself and bowed.

Kazuko featured to the other girl who had short, chocolate brown hair. "And this is Sugino Shizuka, a senior who will be assisting me in training you two."

Sugino smiled. "Such a coincidence, right, to find a junior who shares the same first name."

Midorima snorted. "Oha Asa stated that Cancers will have a surprising day today."

Kuroko just inwardly smiled at that comment. He was happy, knowing that he had made more friends that day.

* * *

 _Centuries ago..._

 _She walked into the broken ruins of the wooden building, clucking her tongue in distaste as she eyes the rubble. Walking over to what seemed like a rotting wooden table, she bent down and picked a board from underneath it, not before banishing the rotten wood aside._

 _Unlike the rest of the building, the board loomed as good as new, along with the wooden pieces a top it._

 _"Foolish boy," she murmured to herself. "If he had followed the path I laid out for him, he would have succeeded, but he did not. Instead, he ignored Fate's whispers, dismissed Destiny's callings... Now, Death gas greeted your beloved, and you are left alone, regretting till the day Fate and Destiny calls for you again."_

 _She sat down and laid the board on her lap and pursed her lips. Several of the pieces were broken but with a brief wave if her hand, they were back to normal._

 _Another wave made the board expand itself. She smiled, a shogi board can never have enough space to set out all the English chess pieces, but a chessboard can._

 _On eight of the chess pieces, gleamed names carved in gold._

 _Akashi Seijuro._

 _Midorima Shizuka._

 _Himuro Tatsuko._

 _Kise Ryouta._

 _Aomine Daiki._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi._

 _Takao Kazunari._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

And that's it! This chpater is done and I hoped you all enjoyed it. It's quite a filler, as it delves in Himuro's past, and the mystery of the shogi board back in the Sacred Heart fic. Kuroko and Midorima finally meet and wada! (Next part is censored as it will spoil the future chapters). But as usual, I will be hopefully updating in two weeks time and till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka.


	6. Author's Note

Konnichiwa minna! This is BlueSkyBlue, a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka here. I am really sorry, but I will not be updating for one or two weeks, it depends. I have my first term exams coming up so I am studying hard right now. After that, I will be back updating like usual.

On another note, to my readers of Red Strings of Fate, I am reeeeeally sorry, but I do not really have the inspiration to write that fic, so the updates are probably gonna come once a month for Red Strings of Fate. Now that I am taking extra subjects, time is really hard to manage so please understand my situation.

So that's it! Once again, I am really sorry for not being able to update. Nonetheless, I am truly grateful for all the support I have received for the fanfictions I have written so far. When I first started on this website as a writer, I never thought my fics would be even read. My first fic, Sacred Heart, which is a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, received a lot of support. Then I continued with its sequel, Red Strings of Fate, which I might add is still ongoing.

My first Assassination Classroom fic is Stage Love, though I know that not all Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fans like Karma x Nagisa. I am a fujoshi, I can't help my inner fantasies. XD. I never really thought that it would be a good enough fic, so imagine my surprise to find it on the first page of Top Favourite Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic that are completed. After that I wrote Falling in Love and Our Tradition, sequel and companionfic to this series. After finishing the series, my crazy brain thought up another idea, Crystal Tears. I never thought that it would make it, but seven chapters into the fic, I have 139 favourites and 169 followers! That is a real record for me! Really, I am truly grateful.

THANK FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuk

P.S. I am also working with another author by the name of DarkSakura159 on another Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fic. The fic is mainly her ideas, I am just the one who helps her when she gets stuck or is unsure of anything in her fic. Unfortunately, her fic is not published yet but do check it out once it is published! It is also an Angst fanfic, and it is really good so far, so I really do recommend you guys reading it when it is up and published! It will probably be one of the few Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics I will ever recommendto you guys, because I honestly cannot find good enough Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics here.


End file.
